DollChans
by BoyShort
Summary: Dolls are stupid, according to Kurogane. But according to Fai, these 'voodoo' dolls can do more than just sit on a table. Will the dolls bring more bad or good? KuroFai.


Doll-Chans

Disclaimer: I don't own Tsubasa. Please don't sue me.

Summary: Dolls are stupid, according to Kurogane. But according to Fai, these 'voodoo' dolls can secretly do more than just sit on a table. Will the dolls bring more bad or good? KuroFai.

* * *

"Kuro-chan!" I barged through the door to our current apartment, carrying five small boxes I had bought in a store on the way home from a walk. 

'Kuro-chan' looked up from his sword, which he was currently cleaning, and made that 'you better have a damn good reason to disturb me' look, which I made a point of ignoring. "WHAT?" It seemed like a statement more than a question, but I answered him anyway.

"I got you a present, Kuro-tan!" I cheered, and I handed one of the boxes to him. "Open it, Kuro-yin!"

He started to glare at the present- which I'm not quite sure why (Kuro-rin is so silly sometimes) - and opened it. He took out the small doll that was inside the box. It was a very cute doll, I'm sure the ninja liked it. I mean, it had black hair, red eyes, a black cape, and even a sword that sticks to the hands by some sort of invention this world has called Velcro! "What the hell? Why does it look like me?"

"Would you rather it look like me?" I pointed to myself, smiling slyly.

"No! Why the fuck did you get this?"

"You're not the only one who I got one for, Kuro-pi. I got one for myself, Sakura-chan, Syaoran-kun, and even Moko-chan!" I smiled, pulling my own out of its box. Kurogane glared in annoyance as I made my miniature self dance in the air in front of him. "Hey, Kuro-jin! Let's trade!" I grabbed his, slipping my doll version of me into his hand as a replacement. "Your Kuro-chan for my Mini-mage!"

He blinked, quickly realizing what I had done. "What?! No! I already said I don't want it!" he chucked my doll at me, and although I ducked out of the way, my doll's back hit the wall, the top of it's white and blue coat already beginning to get scuffed up (I'll have to try and clean that later) as it slid down and landed softly on the ground on it's little stuffed feet. "I'm not playing with your stupid dolls."

"They're not stupid, Kuro-meanie! They're good luck!" I rushed over to the doll's side, picking it up gently and rushing into my (technically it's Kurogane's too) room with the other dolls as well, closing the door behind me as I walked in.

The lady that sold these to me had said that these were voodoo things, and that they could do various mystical magical (maybe it's actual magic, like what I can do?) things, amongst giving good luck, influencing behavior of the one the doll is supposed to look like, and can even curse people if used incorrectly. I knew Kurogane wouldn't believe in curses (or at any curses caused by these voodoos. I think Tomoyo made him believe about actual curses), but didn't he want the good luck?

I set my doll and Kurogane's doll on the dresser, using the wall and each other for support. I took the other three out of their boxes and placed them out of the way, where I would bring them to their respective owners tomorrow.

I slid off my new shirt from this world, which was nothing more than a decorative tee shirt, and started to put it in the 'what-to-wash' pile. Suddenly, I heard the door creak open, and the ninja entered the room (although he wasn't very stealthy. Did he want me to know he was coming in?).

"That bruise looks like it needs attention." He said bluntly, not even bothering to say anything like 'sorry I called the present you gave me stupid' or 'I'm entering the room, you better be decent'. I could be naked, and he wouldn't have even knocked before entering (not that that would be a bad thing)!

"What bruise?" I peeked over my shoulder at him, and he pointed to my back.

"What did you get it from?"

I… don't remember getting a bruise on my back. Maybe the voodoo curse is that if the doll is inflicted, then the owner gets the same damage? I hope that it works for positive things too, because I want to start snuggling with the ninja like my Mini-Mage is with Kuro-chan. "I'm not sure."

The man must have seen me stare at the voodoos. "Don't blame your bruise on me from me throwing the damn doll."

I turned around toward him, waving my arms melodramatically. "It's the voodoo's curse!" I wailed.

He raised an eyebrow. "Voodoo curse?"

I nodded furiously. "The lady that I bought these from said there was a voodoo curse!"

That seemed to get his attention on the dolls. "Damnit! You put a curse on us?! Bastard!" He ran over to the dolls and was about to pick them up, but I got there first, knocking the dresser back into the wall as I grabbed the voodoos.

"Don't hurt them! They didn't mean to!" I latched on to them, and ran to the door. I turned toward Kurogane, preparing to say something about how I thought the dolls were just cute, and I didn't mean to bring harm into our 'family's home, but...

"Fai-san? Kurogane-san? Are you alright? I heard something hit the wall in here and I wanted to make sure everyone was alright." Sakura opened the door while I was still behind it, and I tripped and fell forward, effectively falling into Kurogane, who caught my wrist, yanked me upward so I wouldn't land flat on my face (I by accidentally dropped the dolls when he did this), and made the situation so much worse. His lips, somehow, were smashed against mine in a very impromptu kiss. The princess glanced at us, and instantly blushed. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to interrupt anything!" she squeaked, running out of the room before Kurogane could scream or say anything to protest.

I wasn't quite sure what to say at that point, so I simply blinked for a couple minutes (at least Kurogane wasn't yelling at me or trying to kill me at this point. I thought he'd be pissed by now at this whole situation). Since I seemed to be still living, and I took that as 'Kurogane hasn't come out of shock yet' or 'Kurogane approves', and I decide to wrap my arms around him and hug him while he still 'approved', hoping that once he snapped back into reality, he wouldn't just try to run away.

He shoved me off, as I should have realized he would, but not as hard as normally. I took this chance to cling harder than ever, and I accidentally pushed us both back onto the bed behind Kurogane. He got mad at this, obviously, and started screaming a line of swears, but I just shrugged it off. "Oops? Clumsy me."

I rolled over, off of him, to get up and walk away so I could go start supper and pretend like nothing ever happened between Kurogane and I, but I noticed the dolls on the ground; Mini-Mage had fallen on top of Kuro-chan, and their lips seemed to be meeting.

I smiled, a warm feeling entering my insides at the cute scene. Maybe the dolls made us kiss? Maybe the dolls actually are magical?

It's not coincidence, in any case.

It's destiny.

* * *

Author's Notes: I'm not very fond of this, but I'm not really fond of any of my work. It doesn't really matter, though, because YOUR opinions are the ones that matter the most! 


End file.
